Monkey D. Luffy und Tony Tony Chopper gegen Musshuru und Wapol
}} Der Kampf Monkey D. Luffy und Tony Tony Chopper gegen Musshuru und Wapol findet auf der Insel Drum statt und stellt ein Remake des Kampfes während des Drum-Handlungsbogens dar, in dem Musshuru eigentlich nicht existierte. Verlauf Vorgeschichte Die Strohhüte treffen am selben Tag wie die Bliking-Piratenbande auf der Insel Drum ein. Luffy und Sanji tragen die schwerkranke Nami hoch zum Schloss, da dort eine Ärtztin leben soll. Währenddessen bekommen es Zoro und Franky mit der Hauptmacht der Bande zu tun, die ihnen jedoch hoffnungslos unterlegen sind. Während Namis Heilungsprozess beschließt Wapol durch die Hilfe seines Bruders Musshuru wieder an die Herrschaft zu gelangen und die Bevölkerung zu töten. Dazu müssen sie aber das Schloss stürmen, wo sich ihnen aber Luffy, Sanji, und Chopper entgegenstellen. Während Luffy sich noch eine Jacke holt, bekommen es die Beiden anderen mit Chess und Kuromarimo zu tun und haben ein paar Probleme. Als Chopper sich vorbeischleichen kann wird er aber von Wapol gefressen und kann nur durch eine Armée de l’Air Gomu Shoot von Sanji und seinem dazugestoßenen Kapitän befreit werden. Wapol revanchiert sich indem er den Kampf richtig startet. Auseinandersetzung Mit Baku Baku Shock setzt er das neulich Gegessene um und verwandelt sich in das Wapol House. Anschließend feuert er mit einem Kanonenarm auf Choppers heilige Flagge, die noch eine Turmspitze ziert. Luffy bemerkt aber wie wichtig seinem Mitstreiter die Flagge ist und zieht sich hoch und nimmt die lockere Flagge in die Hand. Wapol fühlt sich so provoziert, dass er gleich noch mal schießt, doch Luffy will das "Symbol des Glaubens" nicht loslassen. Er wird voll erwischt und verletzt, doch dafür existiert die Flagge immer noch: Er wird nicht zulassen dass sie zerstört wird. Als Musshuru seine Fähigkeiten entdeckt findet er den Strohhut interessant und beginnt einen Kampf, doch vorher steckt dieser noch die Flagge zurück in den Turm. Einer unerwarteten Spin Drill kann Luffy nur knapp ausweichen, fällt dabei aber auf einen anderen Turm, wo er zuerst einigen Tritten ausweichen kann, letztendlich aber während eines Sprunges einen Kick abbekommt. Mit Shield Dash wird er in den Boden gerammt, was aber aufgrund der Gomu Gomu no Mi keine große Wirkung zeigte, Chopper aber auch beeindruckte. Wapols Bruder lässt ihm aber keine Pause und feuert weiter. Als es dann zu einem Schlagabtausch kommt, blockt Luffy zwar einige Schläge, muss aber auch einige harte Treffer einstecken und wird weggeschleudert. Mit Rot Sting überrumpelt ihn Musshuru vollständig. Kurz darauf zerstört der Strohhut die Klone aber mit Gomu Gomu no Gatling und schlägt mit einer Gomu Gomu no Bullet auf Musshuru ein, doch dieser steht plötzlich hinter ihm und fegt ihn mit Spin Drill hinweg. Kurz bevor er wieder aufstehen kann wird er im Ran Hypha gefangen und mit Snow Spore genauso wie Chess und Kuromarimo vergiftet. Chopper versucht im Heavy Point zu helfen, kann jedoch mit keinem einzigen Hieb treffen, während er selbst mehrmals einstecken muss und in den Boden gerammt wird. Die ankommenden Soldaten informieren Musshuru über Chopper, der sich trotz allem aufrappelt und weiterkämpfen will, egal ob er Freunde an seiner Seite hat oder nicht. Luffy lässt ihn aber nicht so stehen und befreit sich mit letzter Kraft. Er ist sein Nakama und wird an seiner Seite kämpfen. Als Musshuru beide vernichten will entzündet ihn Usopp mit Hissatsu Kaen Boshi. Während sich der Bliking-Pirat im Schnee löscht, verabreicht Robin ihrem Kapitän ein Gegenmittel, sodass er wieder zu Kräften kommt und in den Gear 2 übergeht. Musshuru hält sich zwar für den Gegenangriff bereit, wird jedoch von der Geschwindigkeit völlig überrumpelt und von einer Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol quer über die Landschaft gefegt. Er rappelt sich aber kurz darauf wieder auf und springt hinter Luffy um zu einem Schlag in den Rücken auszuholen. Der Strohhut springt aber einfach in die Luft und kontert eine ankommende Cross Share mit Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip, was seinen Gegner auch gleich noch verletzt. In der Zwischenzeit begeben sich die Anderen ins Schloss, da sie Namis Schreie vernahmen. Sie setzt sie auf Wapol an, der gerade auf den Weg zum Kanonenraum ist. Währenddessen versucht es Musshuru mit einer erneuten Spin Drill, der der Strohhut nur mit höchster Not entgehen kann. Beide versuchen ihren Gegner mit verschiedenen Schlägen und Tritten zu bezwingen, doch nur Luffy kann seinen Gegner schließlich in die Magengegend treffen und wegschleudern. Während dieser blutspuckend leidet und sich seinen Bauch hält, denkt Luffy nichteinmal an Gnade und setzt sofort mit Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka nach, sodass sein Gegner besiegt und in den Turm geschleudert wird. Dort befindet sich aber schon Wapol, der seinen ohnmächtigen Bruder verspeißt und mit ihm zur Musshuru Wapol Cannon wird. Wenige Sekunden später sind auch schon Kureha, Usopp, Sanji und Chopper zur Stelle. Als er von seiner Fatal Bomb erzählt und wie er die Menschen der Insel damit auslöschen möchte, springt ihn Chopper an. Er wird weggeschlagen, merkt aber dass er sich beeilen muss da sonst der Zeitzünder am Ende ankommt. Während der Mutant seinen Arm in eine Klinge verwandelt nimmt das Rentier einen Rumbleball und weicht im Walk Point mehreren Angriffen aus. Schließlich springt er im Jumping Point in die Luft, doch als die Cannon nach oben schaut, ist Chopper schon wieder unter ihm. Im Arm Point und mit Kokutei Roseo befördert er ihn in die Turmspitze, wo der Mutant stecken bleibt. Die Bombe wird zwar abgefeuert, doch Zoro zerschneidet sie und Franky verbrennt die Sporen mit Fresh Fire. Schlussendlich klettert Luffy mit letzter Kraft auf den Turm und stellt sich Musshuru Wapol Cannon. Dieser kann sich nicht bewegen, während Luffy Gear 3 aktiviert und mit Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol den Kampf für sich entscheidet. Nachwirkungen Die Nachwirkungen dieses Kampfes stimmen mit diesem Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji und Tony Tony Chopper gegen Wapol, Chess und Kuromarimo überein. Siehe auch Liste der Hauptakteure Attacken und Fähigkeiten Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Monkey D. Luffy Kategorie:Tony Tony Chopper Kategorie:Wapol Kategorie:Nur Anime Kategorie:Musshuru